Artemis Goes to Hogwarts
by Coco Black
Summary: When Coco Black has to help Artemis Fowl with going to Hogwarts, and they might find out about each other a lot more than they thought... (Not a one-shot and please no hate)
1. Chapter 1

Coco Black was in front of the Fowl Manor about to explain Artemis recently acquiring magical powers. Why Professor Dumbledore chose her for the job was beyond her. Due to the fact she was the shyest person in the school. Also, she never understood being put in Gryffindor because that meant she was brave. Maybe it was because of all the transitions that have happened since first year. She cleaned her geeky glasses and put them back on her violet eyes. Then pushed her long brown hair back. _Why do I have to do this? Honestly I'll just chicken out and make a fool of myself. _She thought. Then there was the door and she knocked loudly, and stood there waiting.

"Butler could you get that?" Artemis Fowl asked. And without speaking went to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw Coco.

"Could I come in?" She asked quietly. Butler nodded in reply, and took Coco to Artemis' study.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked sounding very demanding in Coco's opinion.

"Coco Black and you're Artemis Fowl I assume." She shot back which really surprised her since she wasn't normally this talkative.

"The second to be exact." Artemis replied causing Coco to roll her eyes.

"Good because I have to explain a few things to you and right now you _will _listen no matter how much more important you believe you are."

"Well get on with it."

"Gladly. I was sent to tell you that you're a wizard because of all the magic you gained being around the LEP. Professor Dumbledore would like me to take you to Diagon Alley and help you get your things."

"Very well. How are we getting there exactly?"

"Portkey of course now we need to get going I would like to get back to surfing the internet and listening to music... I'm kidding, but I want to get this over with." She said motioning for Artemis to come with her. He followed her slightly annoyed with how she acted.

"How much do you know about me?" Artemis asked

"That your a wizard and you kind of work for the LEP. And that's it. What do you know about me?" Coco said

"Nothing really check with me tomorrow okay?" He replied

"Looking me up I take it?"

"Just to make sure you're not lying."

"You wont know half of it."

"Yes I will."

"Okay explain all of my life when you find my files."

"Fine."

"Let's go then."

They grabbed the object and were off to Diagon Alley


	2. Chapter 2

They landed in Diagon Alley and Coco landed on top of Artemis. She got up and helped him up. _That was very awkward. _Coco thought as she dusted off her pants. Then, she handed Artemis the list.

"You do your shopping and I'll do mine. Unlike you I'm going to see... Crap they're all at the house. Still I think it's best we don't spend a lot of time together." She said simply.

"Not a problem for me." He replied relieved they wouldn't be with each other the whole time. And watched Coco walk off into the crowd of people. Checking his list he decided to buy his books first, and walked into Flurish and Blots. He saw other people look at him weirdly, but he didn't care. He bought his books and a few extra. (about two more stacks)

Coco was on the ground searching for her glasses and was being very unsuccessful in finding them. Artemis was walking and tripped over Coco.

"What was that for Coco?" Artemis asked.

"I'm trying to find my glasses!" Coco snapped but no one noticed that she'd been crying.

"Well then here's your glasses." Artemis said handing her the glasses. "Are you alright?" He asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine thanks... Of course I'm not." Coco replied angrily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Well I went to the pet store to food for the animals, and I saw my boyfriend making out with some other random girl. So I went over there and he dumped me in front of everybody!" She replied.

"Oh. That's too bad." He said awkwardly.

"So did you get everything?"

"No."

"Okay you finish up and meet me at the ice cream place."

"Okay." And Artemis went in the crowd. Coco went to drown her sorrows in ice cream crying softly to herself. _You should've known better than to trust Micheal Corner! He was no good even if he is a Ravenclaw." _She scolded herself.

"Maybe a youtube cover will help." She said to herself after getting her sundae. Her decision made she couldn't wait to get back home and post the video. She did covers and advice. It was very fun for her. Also, a good way to get stress out. After awhile Artemis showed up with his stuff.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Meh I suppose, but don't get me mad and you'll be okay." She answered.

"So how do I get to Hogwarts?"

"King's Cross Station. Just meet me there before eleven tomorrow." Coco said giving him the ticket.

"Thank you. Now can I go home?"

"Yes just take the portkey I'm supposed to meet Hermione here."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

"Alright."

And Artemis took the portkey and Coco saw Hermione.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"My boyfriend cheated on me, but otherwise pretty good." Coco replied.

"Great! And sorry about that, but you'll find someone." Hermione encouraged.

"Yes I will and I want to go home."

"Okay."

They grabbed hold and showed up in the living room and Coco walked to her bedroom.


End file.
